


The Sick Rose.

by bdfy



Series: indie/unsorted [11]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 189814 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 是10/8火花的免費散發paper·UkCaa緊縛玩兒。在衝刺中拿到手的各位，真的非常感謝！本來想進行kime宗派的束縛，但是沒能到達插入的地步……10月22日In將在本作的加筆修正+UkCaa地板勝負的話題中推出較薄的複印本，如果您也能拿到的話我會很高興的。233/237
Relationships: UkCaa
Series: indie/unsorted [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454353





	The Sick Rose.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sick Rose.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/561496) by 189814. 

> 8780553  
R18  
2017年10月11日 19:09

寂靜的夜晚。 福爾摩斯回到了自己的房間,輕鬆地脫掉象徵著人類的黑色髮條外套和白色手套,坐在喜歡的沙發上深呼吸。 然後像往常一樣高高地交叉著腿,拿出剛才查理斯・巴貝奇卿輸出的資料,然後再粗略地流覽一遍。

"他這個人應該叫天才吧。 克己主義、充滿探究心,而且是嚴格按照自己的樣子對待他人的紳士。 完全說不完,只是想打擾一下,卻呆了很久"

那不是——自言自語。 他把資料放在了旁邊的桌子上,終於抬起了頭。

眼前的是和個子高的福爾摩斯相適應的特大號臥鋪。 焦急地等待主人歸來的那個彈簧,在主人的視線前稍微地摩擦著。

床上有先來的客人。 比房間主人先睡在那個床上的無禮,這次不應該再提起了吧。 不管怎麼說,留下一件白襯衫,除此之外的所有衣服都被剝掉的"他"——是用麻繩將全身束縛住,自己的意志也無法收緊那張張開著的固定雙腿的。

在被大腿綁住的腳踝處,手指被捏得很焦。 福爾摩斯內心自賣自誇說,要將抵抗他的這種形式拘束起來是一項很辛苦的工作,但連我自己都覺得很出色。

男子嘴裏發出了小小的呻吟,但是抗議的聲音被嘴裡咬著的布吸著,傳不到福爾摩斯。

眼看就要溶化的眼睛,儘管如此還是想辦法傳達抗議的意志,也許在瞪著福爾摩斯。 但是,現在的情況是沒有說服力。

在幾件有扣子的白襯衫下,窺視著汗津津的男人的皮膚。 大概每天都仔細梳著頭髮的白銀頭髮和床單擦在一起亂蓬蓬的,不論額頭還是臉頰上都掉了好幾條。

而且最重要的是,在男人張開的腳和腳之間發抖的地方——終於有點勃起了的中心,用塗好的藥解開鬆弛,使滑下的透明液體充滿淫蕩的后孔暴露在福爾摩斯面前,這樣的現狀下,連目光都變得物慾只看到了像是要依靠的東西。

事實上,界限很近吧。 在詢問巴貝奇卿的房間之前塗的葯會滲透到他的筒孔中,並不斷從內側刺激那個部位。 只是這樣也肯定很痛苦,但是為了在自己不在的時候不覺得無聊,就把它插到最裡面,好像已經偏離了邊緣。 被後面的手綁住了的狀態當然也不能拔出那個,反過來也不能推到裡面,因為固定著腳,所以也不能磨雙腿追求一點點的快感。 不足以引導到絕頂,但是被藥物灼傷的身體持續被給予了太多的痛苦刺激,所以我可以想像,他現在的想法只是想從這種折磨中解放出來。

在床上那乾淨的白色床單上,被繩子纏住而不得不橫躺著的身影,就好像被十字架壓在那裡一樣。 原本應該是坐在巢穴中心的蜘蛛之王的他,卻完全相反,就像被蜘蛛網捕獲的蝴蝶一樣,因此和現在的他很般配。

"很辛苦嗎? "

在房間里,福爾摩斯在臉前交叉著手指問道:"雖然福爾摩斯的聲音始終很冷靜,很平靜,但在現在這個房間里充滿了淫猥的熱浪中,他自己也意識到了這是一種非常激動的聲音。 "

當然,對於那個,他能回答的也就是用含糊其辭的聲音打個退縮。 沒辦法,福爾摩斯只好穿著鞋子跪在自己的床上,小心地把手伸開嘴裡咬著的馬辔。

就在這時,他吸了幾次從水面上來似的痛苦的氣息,勉強推開了發抖的雙眼,用眼看就要決裂的熱眼看著福爾摩斯,發出喘息般的聲音懇求。

"也...... 這個...... 放開點......"

福爾摩斯一邊苦笑著,一邊靜靜地俯視著他。

"還不行。 是你說的吧,莫里亞蒂。 這是懲罰,如果不辣一點的話不就懲罰不了嗎? "

他——名偵探,夏洛克·福爾摩斯最大最強的宿敵,詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂。 連名偵探都沒想到,他沒有人心,也沒有善心,只是作為惡的機構與正義相對,這樣的行為也會有令人興致勃勃的一天。

但是,這是他所說的"懲罰"。 在沒有警察機構的世界里,作為犯人和偵探的故事的歸結被使用的代替手段。 為了放下一個場景的帷幕,連接到下一個場景的儀式。 並不是不希望,只是自己和他是這樣的。

大概是沒有反駁的餘地吧,莫里亞蒂像是想辦法避開燒內側的熱度一樣,反覆淺呼吸。

他確實還穿著襯衫,但扣子幾乎都是彈跳得很厲害的樣子,綁在麻繩上的胸部幾乎都是隔著繩子外氣和福爾摩斯的眼睛,粗暴地上下著。

"嗯,做得很好吧? 第一次呢"

輕輕碰了一下圍在身上的繩子,確認了繩子的收緊情況后,福爾摩斯輕輕地將身體向後仰,再次確認了整體情況。 脖子周圍畫個圈,穿過胸的中央和周圍,從上臂向後伸的繩子在數學家的身體上畫了好幾個圖形。 如果是女性的話,會強調乳房的掛繩方法,但是在他瘦小的胸部里,偏離了原本的意圖,這是今後的課題。 只是,在沒鍛煉完的胸肌上薄薄地塗上皮下脂肪真是太好了。 多虧了那個繩子很好地咬住了,很好地勒緊了他的身體。

"像這樣使用繩子的遊戲在日本是開花發達的文化。 沒錯,是立香出生成長的國家"

"...... 嗯......"

莫里亞蒂對自己故意說出的名字做出了很好的反應,感到很滿足,福爾摩斯正面接受了他的視線。 藍色眼瞳中浮現的火焰是焦躁和羞恥,全身都被藥物的效果所吞噬的思考,卻被微弱的光線照射著。

"中世紀的員警們為了逮捕罪犯而使用繩子,這是開始。 正是最適合你了"

他氣喘吁吁,似乎還不能好好說話,但莫里亞蒂卻以造詣的眼光盯著福爾摩斯。 現在的樣子完全沒有恐懼感,小貓的爪子還感覺到威脅,儘管如此,為了挽回矜持而煞費苦心的樣子在福爾摩斯看來也很受歡迎。

不然就沒意思了。 因為晚上才剛剛開始。

明明應該浮起了微笑,莫里亞蒂卻突然改變了臉色,扭轉了無法動彈的身體想辦法從那隻手上逃脫。 福爾摩斯一邊興致勃勃地觀察著他的身影,一邊將手指放在他腹中畫著小圈兒的繩子邊上。

"其實,還有很多更加複雜的束縛方式,但是這次不是簡單的東西。 但是一拉這裡,你看! "

"呃...... 啊,啊......"

慢慢地,但是不說有無的強度吸引了那個地方,與通過胯之間的繩子連接著。 他被纏繞在大腿根部,告誡他要把陰囊壓上去的繩子用比以前更大的強度勒緊,男子痛苦地將喉嚨向後仰。

"緊緊地勒緊,放開手也不會鬆散。 很有趣吧? "

"拜託了,拜託了,...... 這個...... 嗯,"

被稱為"緊縛"的這種行為對福爾摩斯來說也是第一次經歷,但可以確認繩子的動作和莫里亞蒂的反應都和預想的一樣,對此感到滿足的福爾摩斯又笑了。

剛才那一瞬間應該恢復了的氣概去了哪裡,用指尖沿著哀求著抽泣的男子大腿內側的繩子,僅僅這樣就吐出了甜蜜的氣息。 在那喘息中斷之前,像是突然間再次拉上了剛才的圓圈,這次才是和悲鳴相似的聲音讓莫里亞蒂喘息。

哇,啊,不行,不行了,已經......"

繩子軋了。 一聲咬住全身如果他感覺到的只是疼痛的話,我打算馬上放棄。 肉體上的疼痛等,從者沒有什麼意義。 但是現在,乍看像是痛苦地喘息著,男人確實在其中找到了淫樂。 宿敵的手被給予如此程度的責備之苦,暴露在身苦悶的身體深處,神經同時被性的快感和純粹的疼痛兩方面侵犯,而且那個身體確實感到很淺。

太可憐了。 這樣想著,福爾摩斯把手指上的繩子拉得更緊了。

"——————! "

在被繩子、視線和快樂束縛著的身體里,莫里亞蒂一邊抽搐著,一邊發出了無法發出聲音的高嬌聲。 陰莖上只滴下了一點點透明的液體,后孔卻比剛才更難受,最後差點把裡面放的東西取下來。 柔軟的白色被腸液浸濕,房間的燈光稍稍露出了它光滑的表面。 福爾摩斯瞥了一眼,放開了繩子,又將手指滑到莫里亞蒂的嘴邊,摸到了藏在鬍子下的薄嘴唇。 手指擰入無力張開的縫隙中,推開牙列觸摸舌頭,粗暴地玩弄口腔。 也許是連咬牙的力氣都沒有,男人一直被欺負。

玩在嘴唇和指尖之間拉的透明的一條,就那樣把濕了的指尖伸向男人的下半身。 剛才綁好的繩子給松了一點。 疼痛終究只是香料。 其實也有調查過將對陰莖的責難更加強烈的束縛方法,但最終沒有選擇那個的原因之一是綁法變得複雜,現在有的繩子好像不夠。 還有另一個理由是——。

"看來這邊的情況也不錯啊。 好不容易來一次,我想統一一下日本的興趣愛好,所以準備了。 你好像很高興"

用指尖觸及秘所的邊緣,莫里亞蒂的身體微微顫動。 繩的戒律確實很痛苦,但也有人替我藏起來。 福爾摩斯裝作沒注意到這一點,將自己的手指慢慢地埋在男人的后孔里,像是在追尋著被塞進去的東西的輪廓一樣慢慢地移動著。

"啊,...... 啊......"

就在這時,男人口中流露出今宵最甜美的氣息。 在他離開房間之前,插入莫里亞蒂的是用細植物的莖編織而成的張形。 乍看之下,除了像裝飾一樣被編織出來的表面的紋路以外,其他地方都沒有特別之處,看上去像是一個小小的玩具。 但是輕輕移動那個的時候的反應,真實地顯示了那個張型的效力不停留在那個上面。

"你不覺得是有很多辦法的東西嗎? 西洋的玩具從古代開始就以金屬加工品為主流,但這種天然的素材實在太有趣了。 配糖體的介面活性作用能溶解粘膜,所以想被觸摸也沒辦法吧? 沒關係,中藥中也使用的成分對身體沒有害處。 查文獻的話,十七世紀已經...... 這件事下次再說吧」

將指尖推到最根本的地方,一接觸到裡面的張型,莫里亞蒂的身體一下子大幅度地震動了一下。 像是要冷卻身體的熱量一樣拚命地反覆淺呼吸,好像是在盡量不讓聽到福爾摩斯的話。

胳臂在扭捏著,大概是想捂著嘴殺聲音的願望的表現吧,但是即使那樣做,繩子也只是摩擦著疼吧。 面對苦笑著的福爾摩斯,他不假思索地轉過臉來的樣子,真是令人意外。

"總之,我想聽聽你的感想。 嗯,很鬆啊。 是不是有點小? 我本打算盡量選擇大的"

把手指放在表面的橫樑上的話,張力型比想像的要容易地在內側彎曲地改變那個位置。 雖然塗滿的葯和腸液也有助於打滑,但這還是有點出乎意料。

"嗯...... 啊,呜,不要動,笨蛋! "

為了再次確認摘下的張力型的尺寸,從肉孔的邊緣向里,再到邊緣輕輕地抽著,莫里亞蒂可能是麻了,終於抬起頭來大聲喊了起來。 但是卻不聽,用手指尖將福爾摩斯玩弄的張力型插入深處。

"這樣的話你就殺了我吧,明明你是必須要突破這裡面的身體。 "

"你這個傢伙,也...... 停止,...... 啊,啊...... 適可而止......! "

這是剛才給你的另一個理由。 是因為太習慣了使用後面的性行為,還是和身體年齡有關,這個男人比起被責備作為男人的象徵的陰莖,被玩弄后孔更能強烈地追求快感。 從者中幾乎沒有新陳代謝和排泄。 也就是說,對他來說,這個部位已經比性器更加淫蕩,純粹是為了獲得快感而存在的部位。

多麼可憐可憐的樣子啊。 但是,這正是從『父親』那裡得到的他的樣子。 這是一個只為被偵探這把鑰匙攪亂而存在的鑰匙孔。 夏洛克·福爾摩斯出類拔萃,作為英靈被昇華,這樣被召喚到卡地亞,謳歌第二個生命,詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂的靈魂也沒有自由。

"嗯,那算了吧。 "

福爾摩斯自己認為,發出的聲音比預期的要溫和。 但是自己的眼睛卻完全沒有笑過。

莫里亞蒂微微屏住呼吸,一言不發。

"......"

最近的加德亞會繼續舉辦吧。 我和你也相應的很疲勞呢。 雖然很小,但是這次的懲罰已經結束了,這樣也可以"

手指伸向男人的身體里,一口氣拔出剛才壓到最裡面的張力型,用戀戀不捨的聲音叫著。 福爾摩斯一邊讓人看到她拖著淫靡的線,一邊再次詢問。

"那麼,怎麼辦? "

即使目光緊盯著她,福爾摩斯也只是默默地等待著。 沉默流逝的秒數和預想幾乎沒有誤差,不久從他嘴裏說出的話也和福爾摩斯所想的一樣。

"呀......"不要放棄,好......"

為了不讓來到杯子邊緣的快感零落而拼命忍耐著,汗流著,將貼著白銀頭髮的脖子向後仰,低著藍色的眼睛,發出顫抖的聲音。

"沒關係,好好做到最後吧......! "

全部按照150年前的劇本。

輕輕嘴角上揚,福爾摩斯同意了他的話。 莫里亞蒂用眼睛向上看去,臉上雖然很不甘心,但同時也似乎鬆了一口氣。 但是,在看到福爾摩斯從抽屜里取出的注射器的瞬間,那安心的顏色也一下子消失了。

"什麼,為什麼? "

他睜大了眼睛,對孩子說。

"我想稍微改變一下束縛方式。 但是如果再鬧的話就麻煩了」

"等一下,我不做了...... 你可以喜歡,我真的會聽你說的話,那我就不做了——"

到現在為止也給他打了幾次葯抱起來了。 當時莫里亞蒂的混亂和流石真是可憐,到了第二天一天臉色都不好的樣子,今後要用這個——福爾摩斯也曾想過,時不時地用這個吧。

即使慢慢地靠近注射器,當然在全身被束縛的狀態下也無法抵抗。 特別是勒緊的下半身完全不能動,大腿靜脈注射是迄今為止最順利的。

一瞬間瞳孔張開。 全身抽筋

"...... 討厭,討厭...... 這個,不..."

說出來的話都是些幼稚的囈語,只有在這一瞬間,我覺得這個男人有點可愛。

在床上翻過男人的身體,給他抓住腳的束縛,然後輕輕地抱著顫抖的身體。 就像現在還在水底一樣,是冰冷的身體。


End file.
